


Coming out

by Blurryface__0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, FTM Harry Potter, M/M, Trans Harry Potter, wolfstar adopts harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: This is a story of Harry coming out as trans if he was adopted by Remus and Sirius after his parents died.





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Hope you enjoy this is he first time in awhile I’ve wanted to write.

Eleven year old Harriet Lillian Lupin-Black was on Christmas break after her first couple of months at Hogwarts. Considering who her parents and adoptive parents were it was a huge surprise when she was sorted in to Slytherin. She quickly befriended Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson and soon they all became inseparable. 

At home she was missing her friends because they were some of the only ones who knew the biggest secret of her life. The guilt and shame was eating her alive as she watched snow fall and cover the ground outside of their cottage. Slytherin has kept her secret secret and know she was ready for her parents to know. She heard her Dad tell her Papa that he was leaving and then the sound of the floo going off as he left. 

She was tired of having this big huge secret but was scared how her Dad would react. Now would be the perfect time to tell her Papa with him gone. At least he would be more understanding even if he didn’t agree with her or accept her right away. He would keep his voice soft and tell her he loved her. Maybe he would even share some of his chocolate stash with her. 

Making up her mind she hopped off the rocking chair next to her window and started to make her way to the sitting room, where she knew her Papa would be sitting with a big fire and an even bigger book. She was right do course and she saw him on his armchair curled up reading. She sighed softly hoping this wouldn’t be the last time that she would she him like this. 

Remus sensed his cub come into the room and looked up at her after hearing her sigh. He immediately knew something was wrong and set his book down. “Come here, Cub,” he said with opening his arms. 

He watched Harriet closely as she slowly made her way to him. He could smell the fear and anxiety on her but had no idea what was wrong with the child. He didn’t say anything as his baby girl climbed into his arms and sat on his lap. 

Harriet hesitated briefly when he opened his arms because really she was eleven years old. That was too old to sit in her Papa’s lap, but at the moment she knew she needed the comfort. After a few moments of sitting his his arms and breathing in her Papa’s smell, chocolate and books, she whispered, “Papa, I need to tell you something.”

If Remus did not have above average hearing he would have heard the girl because of how quietly she spoke. Turning the girl to look at him, he silently encouraged her to go on. 

Looking into her Papa’s eyes made her start to tear up so she spoke as clearly as she could around the knot in her throat. “Papa, when I got sorted into Slytherin and we went back to the dorms, I t-t-tried to go up the stairs but, but,” Harriet tried to finish but the tears finally came flowing out of her. 

Remus held the girl tightly and spoke softly and calmly, “Harriet, what did the stairs do when you tried to go up? Did they not let you?”

This caused harder sobs to come from his cub and he whispered soft nothings into her ears to try to calm her a bit. Finally after a long few minutes, the sobs turned into little hiccups and Remus prompted the girl to try to finish telling him what she needed to.

“Papa,” she choked out, “the stairs wouldn’t let me up because I’m a boy!”

This caused fresh tears and Remus grabbed his little g-. No his little boy and whispered how proud he was of him in his ear. 

“What name would you like to be called?” Asked a voice from the side of the armchair. 

Harriet stopped crying out of shock and looked up at his Dad. Nobody said anything for a minute and silent tears fell down his face. Sirius crouched down by the chair and held Remus’s hand with one of his and used the other to wipe away his child’s tears. 

Both men startled when he spoke, “You still love me?” 

This brought tears to both their eyes and before Sirius could say anything Remus beat him to it. “More then anything in the world. This doesn’t change how we view you. In fact we are so, so proud of you for telling us. I’m so happy you wanted to share the real you with us. I’m so sorry cub that this caused you pain. Nothing could ever make us stop loving you. Nothing.”

“Your Papa is right my love. You are our son and we will love you no matter what.”

“I-I thought y-you’d b-be m-mad, Daddy.”

Sirius replied as his heart broke. He hadn’t been called daddy in years. His child was in pain because he thought he would get mad over something he couldn’t help, “I would never be mad over something like this. I promise. You can’t help but be who you are and d this is who you are, I will never be mad at you for it.”

The child grabbed on to both of his parents and cried happy tears. He was so happy that his parents loved him no matter what. 

When the tears finally stopped he noticed his Dad coming back from he kitchen with three cups of hot cocoa and he smiled brightly at him. He leaned against his Papa’s chest and sighed contentedly.   
After months of being scared to tell his parents he was finally free of the anxiety of it. 

Sirius has forgotten his cloak before he left and had come back to get it when he heard his child come out to Remus and decided to not finish his shopping trip. He would go tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to be there to assure his son he was loved. 

Feeling himself start to drift off to sleep as his Papa rubbed his back, his Dad took his cup so he wouldn’t dropped it. Right on the edge of falling asleep he shot up as he remembered, “Wait! I forgot to tell you. My name is Harry. Harry James Lupin-Black.”

Sirius felt himself get choked up at the name he chose and Remus answered for the both of them, “Well, Harry James Lupin-Black, I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
